


黑暗昭昭

by Alas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 红与黑的故事。一些人为何走上其中一条道路，其他人又为何走上另一条。





	黑暗昭昭

**Author's Note:**

> 强行拼接的XOVER
> 
> 大幅改动主线剧情
> 
> 角色死亡
> 
> 粉丝可能难以接受的设定和剧情

开始于1920s。纽约。  
他们说最好的血流向心脏，也就是说，从旧世界流向纽约。  
“呸！”安德烈亚•葛雷科这样说。“那岂不是要得心脏栓塞。”  
安德烈亚自然懂得这些复杂的词汇。他的老婆是读过法国护理学校的有产阶级女子，家族据说能追溯到某个伯爵，如果拿破仑没有捣乱的话。这还不是安德烈亚和其他纽约家族唯一的不同：安德烈亚只要了一个孩子，就随老婆用那些护理学校教的办法控制数量。安德烈亚还允许老婆按着时髦派头，把自己的娘家姓加给自己的独子，于是这孩子需要在课本上签下“安灼拉-葛雷科”。  
街头窃窃私语，说安德烈亚太软弱了，这个家族将被女人毁掉，就像历史上那些伟大的王朝。虽然他们说不出具体例子，但是横死的罗马皇帝排成长长一串名单，里边总会有女人什么事情。结果被预言将毁灭葛雷科家族的女子死于肺炎，安德烈亚在悲痛中仍然拿下了新泽西和大半条木板路。于是窃窃私语的人摘下帽子，低头致哀。他们总是能认出一个硬汉。  
安德烈亚没有因丧妻而失去自己开怀大笑的能力，他最喜欢的仍是用一只手虎口卡主他独子的腰，把小男孩高高举起。甚至当着手下的面也不掩饰对孩子的疼爱。  
这样的安德烈亚•葛雷科，为什么能和保守持重的维托•柯里昂相交甚笃，有些人永远想不明白。安灼拉和维托的小儿子同年生，维托当了安灼拉的教父，安德烈亚当了麦克的教父。在星期天下午，维托和卡梅拉总是让安德烈亚把孩子带到家里喝茶。  
安灼拉和麦克差不多九岁。维托的长子桑尼已经十四岁还多，该上中学了——如果他不是总从院墙里跳出来的话。弗雷多夹在麦克和桑尼之间，往往被卡梅拉指派来看着两个小兄弟，连带着最小的康妮。  
最后，弗雷多还是得把桑尼喊来。因为安灼拉从来不肯好好坐着看书，他非得做点什么不可。他要“像爸爸一样”，解决争端，制服凶汉，帮助新来的西西里乡亲们，或者给穷苦工人找差事。  
但他还穿着男孩子的短裤呢！  
那些雄心壮志往往逗得克莱门扎大笑。康妮觉得安灼拉很帅，但迈克认为这是对柯里昂家族的入侵，自己得教会安灼拉在别人的地盘里该尊敬主人。  
他们往往打成一团。弗雷多手足无措，最后不得不靠桑尼。桑尼反而像教练似的纠正两个小孩的动作，还拦着壮起胆子帮忙的弗雷多。  
他当真不是个拉偏架的大哥。不过，这也全靠安灼拉不是个卑鄙的对手——如果麦克绊倒在家具上，他会等麦克重新站稳。  
安灼拉和麦克最后一次打架，桑尼都开始参与家族事务了。因此只剩下弗雷多 “申斥”弟弟们。  
“因为打牌，嗯？是因为——因为打牌？”弗雷多板起脸，指着地上散落的纸牌，“只是因为——打牌吗？”  
麦克扯扯衣襟，把衬衫弄得整齐些。没等他回答，安灼拉硬是抢在前面：“该算我输了，但他不承认！”紧接着一长串计算和说明，他大概比麦克少了两分。  
弗雷多听得愣了一愣。麦克好像长长吐了口气，耐心地等到安灼拉上气不接下气的声明出现一个停顿，他才开口：“我教他打德州扑克来着。我觉得，只是打发时间而已，没必要算分数。”  
桑尼会怎么做？弗雷多深吸气，但是仍然没有桑尼底气足。他随便说了点友爱、敬神一类的，毕竟是星期天。  
不是很大的事情，成年人们很快把这事忘了。接着，麦克和安灼拉各自上了大学，都是法学院。安德烈亚和维托一起办了宴会。  
安灼拉等不及参与家族事务。他亲眼见过布朗克斯和布鲁克林的贫民区，见过富家子弟故意踢翻意大利小贩的推车，还烧他们的货物，还有警察如何对街区里的暴力事件充耳不闻。他等不及亲自去保护这些法律弃之不顾的人们。但是麦克对家族事业越来越疏远，他一天比一天深地钻进书堆里，尤其是那些远离现世的古老作品。  
桑尼认为麦克读书读傻了。某个感恩节假期，他夺过麦克的书扔出窗外，引发柯里昂兄弟最凶狠的一次打斗。  
安灼拉对麦克的冷漠同样恼火。他质问麦克，难道要弃穷苦同胞不顾，任由傲慢的美国司法处置。他只得到一个拥抱。  
“我父亲难道不是你教父，我母亲难道不是你的教母？我难道不是你的兄弟？”麦克这样说。  
麦克没有保证他不会抛弃家族。安灼拉在很久之后才想明白。彼时麦克已经从大学退学，参加海军。他伤透了维托的心。  
还有安灼拉的心。  
这些愤怒、挫败、失落，安灼拉都原原本本告诉安德烈亚。安德烈亚回以大笑，他说葛雷科家族的老宅子该扩一扩，你看好些管道都老化了。然后安德烈亚告诉他，麦克的“出走”让自己拿下了大西洋城最顽固的游乐园。  
安灼拉愕然盯着自己的父亲。他头一次提前回了学校。也许他想了很多，也许没有。确定的是，他寄回家里的信变短了，也变少了。他和公白飞、古费拉克谈起这件事，就像与安德烈亚无话不谈一样，他和这两位朋友也是无话不谈。这两位朋友交换了一个眼神，由公白飞告诉安灼拉：顺其自然。  
他们以往也是这样，不失庄重地避开安灼拉的“家族”，一头战象。只有古费拉克偶尔会拍拍这头大象的鼻子，捏捏它的耳朵。安灼拉从没张扬过自己的出身，面对询问也从没有隐瞒。他从没感觉到家族压在肩上，直到今天。  
圣诞节，没有一个学生留校。安灼拉踌躇再三，坐了最晚一班火车。  
安灼拉熟悉的东西都变了位置，有些被翻新，有些则彻底消失。在半陌生的家里，收到安德烈亚一如既往的拥抱，安灼拉肩上的重量不见了，绷紧的胸腔也自在了。  
老宅还在粉刷，安德烈亚要求在会客室墙上直接作画，免得再去买。他说这个油漆工非常逗乐，让自己改了好几次主意，不然十一月初就画完了。  
“他不老，和桑蒂诺年纪差不多。你要是觉得闷，就去跟他聊聊。”安德烈亚很是骄傲地捏捏儿子的脸，“我的学者，你爸爸家里都是大老粗啊！”  
安灼拉在心里转转眼睛，他能猜到是怎么回事。安德烈亚像中世纪的国王一样喜欢弄臣小丑，总能找到纽约最谄媚的所谓艺人。他最厌烦这类人。但是，安灼拉把行李放回卧室，心想不如去会客室看看。  
他推开侧门，扑鼻的颜料气味。所有东西都挪到屋子中间，蒙着白被单。地上铺满报纸，四壁已经填满轮廓，只待上色。那是西西里的花园。一架梯子支在角落，油漆工背对着安灼拉，正在让柠檬显得立体。他带着工人帽，从头到脚都是各色颜料点子。油漆工显然听到有人进来，不过非要等画完手头那个柠檬才转身。  
安灼拉看见他短暂地抽了口气，狠狠眨了眨眼。随后，安德烈亚口中的“宫廷小丑”神色才回到他脸上。  
“你一定是将来的教父，唐•安灼拉-葛雷科，多响亮啊。”他非要用西西里方言说，“唐•安灼拉-葛雷科，您走错门了，应该从那边出现。”  
安灼拉左右看看，自己身边画着葡萄园，油漆工指的那边则画着月桂。  
莫名其妙。安灼拉有点恼火。也许颜料的气味太刺鼻。  
“请问你是……？”安灼拉坚持他的常春藤英语。油漆工笑了，半边嘴角翘得比另半边高。他从梯子上下来，煞有介事地放下颜料盘和刷子。  
“格朗泰尔，或者大写的R。”他伸出一只明黄里夹着墨绿的手，仿佛要看看安灼拉敢不敢。  
“啊，你是法国人。我的母亲也是。”安灼拉说，踏踏实实地握了一下。  
“美国人，未来的唐。我们都是美国人啦。”格朗泰尔说，“回到你的书房去吧，那边是做生意的地方。这儿么，是工作。”  
在安灼拉自己意识到之前，他已经恼火地深吸一口充满丙烯气味的空气，随后像龙喷火似的，说起他为新移民和贫民区做过的事情。  
格朗泰尔脸上的表情逐渐从讥诮变得专注，安灼拉感到一阵自豪。他更热切地说下去，直到嗓子刺痛得难受。他盯着格朗泰尔，等他认输，收回刚才说的话。  
格朗泰尔更加仔细地打量过安灼拉，说：“不，你看着还是不像埃莉诺•罗斯福。”

二战结束。  
正如安德烈亚所说，血从心脏流回旧世界。  
运出港口的救援物资、扩建住房、退伍兵和驻外部队吃穿用度……葛雷科家族的生意在膨胀。蓬勃发展的军工厂让工人阶级从大萧条里缓过来，服装和食品消费稳步增长，柯里昂家族的生意也在膨胀。  
在意大利，海洛因尚未被列为非法，因此其他家族——尤其是疯狂的塔塔利亚，保佑他们——同样在膨胀。  
然而纽约只有那么大。  
安德烈亚告诫，不，命令安灼拉留在大学过圣诞节假期，尽可能不要回家。但是古费拉克也是纽约人，何况不知为何，安灼拉仍然与格朗泰尔保持通信。因此安灼拉认为可以瞒过安德烈亚回纽约，住在古费拉克家，或者——格朗泰尔暂时待的随便什么地方。既然他能活着，安灼拉不见得比他更娇气，是吧？  
古费拉克为这个念头兴高采烈，安灼拉让他不要声张，可是忽然之间一起坐火车回纽约的人多得像个小帮派。这里边有古费拉克自己，还有公白飞——他参加了某个古董枪俱乐部。公白飞的医学院同学若李，还有另一个法学院学生巴阿雷，他在纽约谁也不认识，只因为觉得“纽约旅行团”听起来很他妈的有意思。  
在火车上，公白飞买了份报纸读给大家听。码头搬运工组织罢工，要求涨工资。补帆布的女工要求同工同酬。  
巴阿雷认为一定会成功，给资本家腰部以下的位置来一记重勾拳。公白飞持保守态度。古费拉克则说从经济角度看来，有不了了之的风险。  
“罢工会很快解散，但是工资会涨一点。”安灼拉这样说。“把持工资的人不可能对罢工让步，这样就丢了面子。但是他们懂得何时该安抚工人。”  
巴阿雷挑起眉毛：“你倒是很内行！你是工会里的人？”  
安灼拉欲言又止。  
古费拉克忽然指着窗外某个地方，说能看到海滩上露大腿的姑娘。  
等他们下了火车，格朗泰尔和他的朋友，开着两辆小卡车来接。他先和大家开玩笑，然后介绍这位新朋友，赛马经纪人博须埃。介绍之后，让古费拉克开另外一辆车，低声警告他，右后轮刚刚在路基上硌掉一个螺丝。  
一路上都顺利，古费拉克和格朗泰尔给各自车里的乘客介绍纽约，他们像真的旅行团一样。安灼拉的视野里忽然有人一闪而过。等那人消失在街对面，他才意识到，那是个中年男子，外套上沾满深色污渍。他想提醒格朗泰尔减速，小心开车。在他开口之前，一小群人、紧接着是一大群人，疯狂地四散奔逃。男男女女惊声大叫。另一些人赶上来，用水管和球棒把落单的人打翻在地。  
两伙人穿着一样的衣服。因为他们其实也住在同一个街区。只是一半决定老实本分地做工人，另一半做了黑帮。  
格朗泰尔拧过方向盘，在路上左右躲闪，好不容易把车停下。安灼拉带着他们顺小巷进了一个半地下酒吧。门口贴的牌子是“老兵俱乐部”，并且注明“仅限会员”。  
年轻人们因为冒险兴致高昂，安灼拉跟迎宾交代的工夫，他们已经占满了整个俱乐部大厅。幸好现在人少。  
唯一的会员坐在最靠里的位置。安灼拉看见他，凝在一句话中间，忘了后一半该怎么说。  
那是麦克。他带着一点惊讶和好笑，对安灼拉招手示意。然后穿过人群，到他面前。  
“你长高了。比桑尼都高。”麦克说。  
安灼拉偏过头，打量他：“你没有。”  
麦克笑着拍了一下他的肩膀。“需要车？”  
安灼拉叹了口气，点点头。麦克让侍者过来，低声说了点什么。侍者安静地退下。很快，后门停了一串出租车。安灼拉一一叮嘱过，直接把他的朋友送回旅馆或住处，不管他们怎么说都别在中途停下。  
俱乐部平静下来。麦克请安灼拉坐到自己桌边。他喝的是苏打水，安灼拉也点了同样的东西。  
“罢工闹成这样，真是荒唐。”安灼拉说。  
麦克只是摇头。“我来这儿，只想让俱乐部名副其实一点。”  
“你的伤怎么样？”安灼拉问。  
“没大碍。我考虑过回大学去。”麦克说。  
话题像颗弹珠，在不平整的桌布上顺畅滑行，绕开桌布下边突起的东西。他们都是教父的儿子，知道哪些话表示“到此为止”。  
安灼拉借住在格朗泰尔家里。他不能住古费拉克家，因为古费拉克也借住在格朗泰尔家里。很长的故事。  
格朗泰尔借住在一家酒吧楼上。这个地方从1900年开始几易其手，如今的掌柜是个耳聋眼瞎的老头子。一旦酒吧里的吵闹声响亮得让他听见，他就狠狠咳嗽一声。于是格朗泰尔和另一个白住店的小伙子，文森特•曼西尼，从楼梯扶手上跳下去解决争端。  
十来岁的文森特平时是个爱逗笑的小伙子，和格朗泰尔相处融洽。但是他在打斗的时候悍勇得惊人，格朗泰尔往往得把他拦在酒吧里，免得他追到街上，把巡警引来。  
又是一个幸好。文森特和他的妈妈得到一笔钱。有人送他们去坦帕一家不错的旅馆过冬。也许是他从没见过面的爸爸。他的房间空下来，格朗泰尔把多出来的两个人都塞了进去。  
一般来说，早上三点到十一点，是酒吧最清闲的时候。五点钟，安灼拉准时醒来。他躺在吊床上，认真地考虑要不要晨跑。古费拉克在折叠床上，一条胳膊舒适地垂下来。安灼拉透过他的小呼噜，听到楼下有人说话。  
“……我们还要和被强加的缄默一起生活，然后缄默着死去？天呀，他们不是从基督降生就在西西里，他们没有两千岁！让他们缄默，不是我，不是诚实的、辛苦劳动的人！”  
弗以伊说完，一拳砸在桌面上。  
残存的两三个酒客傻乎乎地看着他，半张着嘴。老板已经躲到了后厨。早过了午夜，还没到凌晨，最勤快的商贩也还没有醒来。四面皆是沉默，他的声音在土坯墙里尴尬地落在地上。  
角落里传来拍手声，热切而响亮。一般来说，小学生在圣诞剧里看见天使给圣母报喜，才会这么使劲地鼓掌。  
弗以伊顺着声音看去，那人一看就是个外乡青年。他对上弗以伊的眼神，羞涩地红了脸，却还——如果不是更响亮地——为他鼓掌。  
弗以伊朝他走过去，一只手捏着草帽，另一只手早就提前伸出来：“您真勇敢。”  
“您更勇敢。”对方结结实实地和他握手，他说起话来有些口音，让人想起更典雅、更混乱的意大利故国。  
“您是老家那边来的？现在不好找住处吧？”  
“没有。”  
“巧了，我有。您尽管住吧，要是不嫌挤。”弗以伊被青年的神情逗笑了，“我有而你没有，为什么不分给你？没什么可吃惊的，我是弗以伊。”  
“我……热安•博鲁维尔。”  
老板颤颤巍巍从后厨出来，拖着扫帚，恶声恶气地咳了一声，吐了口痰。残存的酒客低声抱怨着纷纷收拾起东西离开。弗以伊搭着热安的肩膀，告诉他附近哪里有“上好的早餐”。  
格朗泰尔被老板用扫帚戳出来，打扫店面。他吹着口哨，翻过椅子。不经意间他抬眼看了看楼上，僵在当场。安灼拉正站在楼梯上，手肘支着栏杆。他看上去已经待了很久。  
其余人都走远了，酒吧里只剩下他们两个。  
格朗泰尔不知该说什么。他认得弗以伊。码头工人都认得弗以伊。  
“他看上去很面熟。”安灼拉说，“对了，公白飞的报纸。弗以伊是罢工组织者。”  
“呃。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉和他对视良久，脸色猛然阴沉：“你担心我打死他？”  
“那当然不会。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉直起身子，两手抓紧木头栏杆。他看上去要么一跃而起，要么俯冲下来。  
不过他没有。他只是愤愤地回房间，甩上了门。  
格朗泰尔听见古费拉克茫然地问出了什么事，但是没有听见回答。  
在这个忙乱的假期，安灼拉回来得越来越少。格朗泰尔耸耸肩，毫不担心，因为古费拉克总跟着他。  
在圣诞前几天，安灼拉宣布他要整间酒吧。格朗泰尔尽量跟老板说明，也不知他听成了什么。为了保险，格朗泰尔叫来博须埃。  
等到预定时间，他们俩躲在厨房，倚着门偷听。他听到安灼拉和古费拉克在摆桌子，坐火车来的旅行团陆续进门。然后，一个熟悉的声音让格朗泰尔神经一紧：弗以伊，还有热安。  
他浑身发抖，双手冰冷。博须埃吓坏了，嘶声问要不要送他去医院。格朗泰尔推开他，胡乱从架子上抓了一瓶玉米威士忌，一口喝掉三分之一。他把更惊恐的博须埃撇下，自己跑到外边。  
巷子里寒冷彻骨，脏水结成一层黑冰。格朗泰尔大步乱撞，汗水浸透毛线帽子。他要跑到一个听不到枪声的地方去。格朗泰尔不害怕打枪，但是这一次不一样。  
最后格朗泰尔还是绕回酒吧门前。他爬上街对面楼房的防火梯，坐在某一户人家的窗台。屋里拉着窗帘，看不见他。酒吧关着大门，格朗泰尔也看不见里边。  
他蜷在窗台上瑟瑟发抖，只靠威士忌取暖。在威士忌喝完之前，酒吧大门开了，在昏暗的水泥墙上切出一个明亮的形状。安灼拉从里边走出来。  
格朗泰尔绷直后背，直直地盯着对面。  
安灼拉走了几步，站定，转身等着。他微微低着头，在等人，或者在沉思。  
随后，弗以伊走出来。  
透过整条寂静的街道，格朗泰尔听见他说：“你是对的。”  
安灼拉朝弗以伊伸出手，后者郑重地和他握手。  
格朗泰尔长长吐出一口气。他介于大笑和吹口哨之间，不过什么也没做，除了好好爬下防火梯。等格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞回到房间，博须埃问：“你错过一场好戏。你跑哪里去了？”  
格朗泰尔对他笑笑，发现了自己为什么没精神：他在发高烧。博须埃摸了一下他的额头，大呼小叫，说要把若李喊回来。  
他的感冒还没好，街头气氛再次收紧：维托•柯里昂被枪击，生死不明。安德烈亚•葛雷科的车被装了炸弹，他当场身亡。

街头战争开始了。安灼拉很高兴自己已经身在纽约，可以直接回家。  
会客室已经油漆完毕，只残存一丝颜料的气味。格朗泰尔的手艺相当不错，像在阴郁的冬天里凿出一片地中海春天。安灼拉四下看了看，把门锁上。  
安德烈亚的葬礼简单而肃杀。安灼拉站在教堂门口，一一送别吊唁者，看过他们的眼睛，想着这一个是不是凶手。桑蒂诺挤排在他前边的人，径直走到安灼拉面前，给他一个结实的拥抱和响亮的吻。  
不是他。  
安灼拉很高兴自己在桑蒂诺的葬礼之前就想通了。他在告别式上盯着桑尼的脸，把花束放在他棺木下边。维托摊开两手，迎接他过去。安灼拉闻到教父身上的药水味，他不敢用太大力气拥抱这个老人。  
“看看我们两家。”维托说，“幸好这一切都结束了。我要跟着麦克搬到内华达去。”  
“内华达比纽约温暖。”安灼拉说。  
麦克在稍远一点的地方，安灼拉隔着桑蒂诺的棺木看到了他。他们的视线接触了一秒钟，随即默契地各自移开。麦克没有过来说话。  
随后他就听说，麦克真的去了内华达。弗雷多已经在那边带了一阵子，安灼拉认为他会发展得很好。安灼拉亲吻安德烈亚留下的十字架，把这件古董锁回书房抽屉。他不算严格意义上的信徒，虽然他受过洗。告别了麦克和安德烈亚，他把注意力收回当下，葛雷科将重整旗鼓。他知道敌人是谁，安德烈亚在还能用一只手就把他举起来的时候，就告诫过他。按照古老法律写成的道路越来越清晰，安灼拉看到远处不可避免的终局。  
而另一条路……  
安灼拉认为自己不会再梦到空荡荡的酒吧，各执一词的朋友们。他回到兄弟之间，战场上。

另一个寒冷的冬天。  
街道基本平静下来，现在的问题变成：谁会继承柯里昂留下的地盘。  
麦克在内华达当真发展迅速，但他毕竟在沙漠里。而纽约的命脉是河流和码头。斗争渐渐从枪战转成商战——黑帮的商战。  
成吨海鲜、河鲜无法运进城里，牡蛎腐烂的味道从十月一直留到十二月。成衣仓库频繁起火，面粉仓库爆炸。本该运往欧洲和亚洲的物资也被殃及。食品和衣物是最脆弱的商品，更坚强的那些，建材、钢铁和石油则会像水一样消失。  
从NYPD到FBI，都把探员排下来调查。商战里损失最大的正是码头工人，但是他们全都闭紧了嘴。除了一个。  
他不光不会明智地闭嘴，简直要去中央公园嚷嚷起来。  
安灼拉压下帽檐，看到保镖示意，才走出俱乐部。他刚坐上车，断后的两个保镖猛然冲向路边。安灼拉当即甩上车门。司机发动汽车，安灼拉在凝满水汽的车窗上擦出一指头宽，向外张望。他在保镖围堵之下，看到一张熟悉的脸。  
格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔被扔上车，安灼拉递给他一杯威士忌。一口喝光之后，格朗泰尔恢复了少许。他看上去惊魂未定，不过这会儿能看出，那惊恐不是因为两个大块头打手。  
“弗以伊。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉尖锐地抽了口气，锤打通着驾驶室的小窗，命令司机转向。  
按格朗泰尔的指点，他们在工人居住区外边停下。安灼拉跟着格朗泰尔从住宅楼里穿过去。一连穿过几栋楼，两边的家什越显破败。这儿是单身汉住的地方，没有主妇搭理。格朗泰尔在一道内楼梯边上停下来，对安灼拉歪头，示意他上去。安灼拉询问地看他。  
格朗泰尔嘟囔了些话，偏过身，擤起鼻涕。  
安灼拉忽略，几大步登上楼梯。一个高挑的影子敏捷地拦在前边。那是热安•博鲁维尔，他手里的左轮指向楼梯口。热安看清是安灼拉，瘦削的脸上露出笑容。他用空着那只手拍拍安灼拉的肩膀，请他不必拘束，到自己守着的门里去。  
那是间整洁的小阁楼，除了地板和屋顶以外只有一扇门、一张桌子和两张椅子，还有一张折叠床。弗以伊坐在其中一张椅子上。  
他看到安灼拉，惊讶地地张开嘴。紧接着，他两手一扬，恼火地说：“格朗泰尔！”  
安灼拉透过窗口张望，看到守在其他出入口的工人。他问：“塔塔利亚？”  
弗以伊挑起眉毛。安灼拉不知道他也有讽刺的表情。  
“塔塔利亚，巴西尼，库尼奥。”安灼拉明白了，点点头。“……柯里昂。”  
弗以伊只是耸耸肩，仍然用沉默和讥诮应对。  
安灼拉站了一会儿，拿起挂在门后的帽子。他低着头，压了下帽檐，就此告别。  
在自己的卧室里，安灼拉扔下帽子和大衣，扯开领带，长长地叹气。他恍惚间看到一个人影，仔细辨认才看出那是穿衣镜里边的映像。安灼拉挺直肩背，看着自己的眼睛承认：“还有葛雷科。”  
弗以伊宣布他将为多起谋杀、绑架作证。警方把他纳入证人保护计划。随后，数十名码头工人也要求作证每个家族里都有人被传讯，麦克•柯里昂也从内华达赶来。弗以伊的命被标了高价，随着庭审进程，翻了好几番。但是包括警方线人在内，没人能找到他。  
各个家族的角头接二连三落网，然后是库尼奥教父。这表示事情不一样了，固若金汤的黑手党出现缺口。一连三周，报纸头条都是库尼奥家族。  
第四周，更耀眼的标题出现：教父暴死狱中，他口中的“全国家族”所指为何终成悬案。  
安灼拉合上报纸。他该开始计划下一步行动，然而脱离安德烈亚留给他的属下之后，他确实感到捉襟见肘。这个安全屋还是博须埃为他找的，通常被称为“躲债者庇护所”。安灼拉卷起报纸，拿在手里，轻轻敲打另一只手的手心。他不能暴露自己的位置，尤其不能让老部下知道，在屋子里踱步时还得放下百叶窗。  
他手上的动作忽然停了。报纸感觉不寻常。不寻常不是好兆头。没有汽车炸弹那么大，一张硬纸片。安灼拉翻到夹着纸片的地方，发现是张照片。  
照片里是弗以伊和热安。他们躺在水泥地上的模样也许能骗过外行，可安灼拉能看出来，他们死了。  
安灼拉盯着照片，心里只有一个念头：每天早上是博须埃送报纸。他仔细检查每一页，终于在广告版边缘发现一小条干结的血迹。他把报纸重重拍在桌上。水杯翻倒了，在桌上转了转，摔碎在地上。安灼拉盯着碎玻璃，深深吸气，再吐出。他没再看报纸或照片，换了套不常穿的衣服，压低帽檐，快步离开。  
柯里昂的杀手像碎玻璃藏在布莱顿海滩的沙子里。安灼拉数到第十个，就放弃计数了。  
报亭和药店里开着收音机。安灼拉一路上断断续续听完了麦克•柯里昂的庭审。没有足够强的证据，麦克被限制离开美国，但是仍然可以自由活动。记者兴奋地说一群保镖簇拥着唐•柯里昂离开，他的去向无人知晓。  
错了，安灼拉知道。麦克没有采取攻势，反告诽谤，是为了换取自由行动。那么他必定要尽快回内华达一趟，收拾干净散乱线头再回纽约。他不必亲自处理余下的证人——他们会自己思考。私人飞机已被当做证物扣押，最早一趟航班是次日早上三点，肯尼迪机场。赶早班飞机的时候，柯里昂们会在哪里落脚，安灼拉非常清楚。  
那是家古老的包膳宿公寓，老板娘比维托还长一辈。她总会给唐•柯里昂留个空房间并且提供非常好的牛肉馅饼。汤姆上大学的时候总是坐便宜的红眼航班，他给安灼拉带过几次。馅饼即使凉了，也十分美味。  
安灼拉知道自己该去哪里。问题是他需要带去一把步枪。  
他希望公白飞还活着。

公白飞还活着，在一所公立医院坐门诊。院方分配给他一个套间。墙壁薄、闲杂人等众多、全部是“平民”，还挨着精神科住院区，另一种意义上的戒备森严。安灼拉松了口气。  
那是因为他还没看到格朗泰尔也住在公白飞的宿舍。格朗泰尔居然在做护工，如果他没忙着画写莫名其妙的东西。  
看到他那一瞬间，安灼拉几乎要惊慌。他不知道怎么告诉格朗泰尔，博须埃死了。他对上格朗泰尔的视线。安灼拉有种感觉，他不想说出的事实就这样流进格朗泰尔的意识里。格朗泰尔的脸色变了，他微微张开嘴，却没有说话。  
如果不是公白飞出现，安灼拉怀疑自己会直接拿了猎枪掉头就走。  
他尽可能简单地说完用途，公白飞低头不语。然后他摘下眼镜，用领带背面慢慢擦。安灼拉在心里叹了口气，这也不是好兆头。  
但是公白飞说：“不得不这样做，我同意。”他把眼镜戴回去，又说，“但是我要一起去。”  
安灼拉皱起眉头。公寓里只有水压不足的管道呼呲呼呲的喘气。  
“我也是。”格朗泰尔忽然说。  
“你也同意？”安灼拉莫名其妙地问。  
“不。”格朗泰尔说，“我也一起去。”  
安灼拉想恼火地大喊，但现在没有争辩的工夫。何况，格朗泰尔对街道熟悉。安灼拉认为一路上总会想出办法让他不要掺和。  
结果那些办法都白费了。安灼拉让格朗泰尔带他们去寄宿公寓对面的一栋楼，最好从屋顶穿过去，阳台也行。还差一英尺，只要跳过两栋楼之间的缝隙就到。这时，格朗泰尔迟疑了。  
安灼拉没有停下来等他的借口或者辩解或者其他什么，他和公白飞一跃而过。  
这栋楼在两年前遭了火灾，所有门板都烧掉了。楼梯扶手也只剩铸铁棍子竖成一排。消防员还撞碎了几面墙，把一套传统八大房撞成了三居室。安灼拉和公白飞站在扩大过的书房，看到街对面。  
窗帘很薄，而且麦克没有开灯，只点了一盏军用夜灯。安灼拉和公白飞看了很久。在这段时间里，麦克大部分时间坐在桌前，偶尔来回踱步。  
“你能认出那是谁吗？”公白飞问。他捏着眼镜腿，眯起眼睛，随后摇摇头。这时，麦克又离开了书桌。  
“麦克•柯里昂。”安灼拉说，“他走路的样子。”  
公白飞沉默了，让自己的意识仔细斟酌这句话。麦克重新坐下，安灼拉举起步枪瞄准。这是一战时期的好枪，老当益壮。如果有颗好子弹、一双好眼睛和一双稳定的手，它还能打400米。  
“一定要这样做？他就像你的兄弟。”公白飞低声说。  
“他父亲是我的教父，他母亲是我的教母。他就是我的兄弟。”安灼拉说，他扣动扳机。  
公白飞屏住呼吸，一瞬间他希望子弹没有出膛，悲剧没有发生。他看见薄窗帘后边的人影微微前倾，好像又要开始踱步。但他没有，他面朝下伏在桌上。  
安灼拉放下步枪，站在窗前。公白飞把手按在他肩上。  
他们原路返回，格朗泰尔等在入口。回程路上，三个人都没说话。公白飞把步枪拆解开，随手扔掉零件。  
没人会怀疑到公白飞头上，他在医院还是安全的。格朗泰尔带着安灼拉去更隐蔽的地方，并且准备好两三天之后换到另一个。他们都没有明说，你不必非要把诀别叫做诀别。  
安灼拉和格朗泰尔很少说话，实际上他们也不太见面。格朗泰尔大部分时间都在外边，找吃的，找消息。他偶尔回来，也避开安灼拉的视线。如果安灼拉趁他不注意的时候故意对上他，格朗泰尔会瑟缩，然后别过脸，装作没有这件事。  
格朗泰尔的眼神好像在看太阳沉到海平面以下。他知道太阳还会升起，同样地光芒万丈。，每天都如此。——问题是，他希望太阳不必落下。

安灼拉翻看他带来的报纸，希望看到余下证人坚持出庭。但是所有审判都暂停了似的，他只能看到柯里昂家族多么富有，葬礼多么豪华，用了多少鲜花和绸缎。安灼拉想现在果然是弗雷多在当家。  
弗雷多在记者面前几乎崩溃，不过没有透露任何消息——汤姆在场，他是不会出错的。汤姆声称麦克是黑帮冲突的受害者。安灼拉看到这篇报道，转身找格朗泰尔。幸好这会儿他还没出去。  
安灼拉冲他展开报纸。  
格朗泰尔挑了下眉毛，撇下两边嘴角。  
安灼拉笑了。  
他看见格朗泰尔朝自己冲过来。他惊讶地站定不动，感觉到格朗泰尔的手指在自己胳膊上收紧，好像要把他推到身后，或者拽着他离开。  
那不重要了。突然出现的闪光和巨响吞没了这间屋子。还有临两边的三个邻居。  
文森特•曼西尼等尘埃落定，走到炸出的巨大缺口外边，把两只扭断脖子的金丝雀扔进去。他和桑蒂诺，他的爸爸相处的时间很短。一个不能再弥补的遗憾。文森特一直盼着多认识他的麦克叔叔，既然桑尼总是一边笑话他，一边把他夸得好像英雄。但是这也成了不能再弥补的遗憾，因为叛徒。  
文森特对自己招揽的手下点点头，示意他们四散离开。在他称为“柯里昂”的路上还有一个弗雷多。  
这要另做计划。

 

END


End file.
